Field
The described technology generally relates to display devices.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has advantages such as low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, a quick response time, and stability at low temperatures because the OLED display includes OLEDs.
The OLED display can be driven by a digital driving technique. This technique displays one frame by displaying a plurality of sub-frames. That is, one frame is divided into a plurality of sub-frames, each emission time of the sub-frames is differently set (e.g., by a factor of 2), and a specific gray level is displayed using a sum of emission times of the sub-frames. The digital driving technique has a simple structure compared to other driving techniques. Also, it has a high ability to express low gray scale.